Anaximander
File:Sector_Asgard_Sigma.jpg| px rect 0 0 563 40 Sector Asgard Sigma poly 3 235 24 199 66 199 87 235 66 271 24 271 3 235 Pavi System poly 3 391 24 355 66 355 87 391 66 427 24 427 3 391 Eneka System poly 71 352 92 316 133 316 154 352 133 388 92 388 71 352 Laodice System poly 71 664 92 628 133 628 154 664 133 700 92 700 71 664 Mualimi System poly 71 741 92 705 133 705 154 741 133 777 92 777 71 741 Franco System poly 71 819 92 783 133 783 154 819 133 855 92 855 71 819 Dávilo System poly 138 79 159 43 201 43 222 79 201 115 159 115 138 79 Pierides System poly 138 235 159 199 201 199 222 235 201 271 159 271 138 235 Pilare System poly 138 313 159 277 201 277 222 313 201 349 159 349 138 313 Hlif System poly 206 118 227 82 268 82 289 118 268 154 227 154 206 118 Thordis System poly 206 196 227 160 268 160 289 196 268 232 227 232 206 196 Na'imi System poly 206 430 227 394 268 394 289 430 268 466 227 466 206 430 Vafa'i System poly 206 586 227 550 268 550 289 586 268 622 227 622 206 586 Varvaressos System poly 273 79 294 43 336 43 357 79 336 115 294 115 273 79 Vahdat System poly 273 313 294 277 336 277 357 313 336 349 294 349 273 313 Protagoras System poly 273 391 294 355 336 355 357 391 336 427 294 427 273 391 Anaiansi System poly 273 625 294 589 336 589 357 625 336 661 294 661 273 625 Gunnhild System poly 408 235 429 199 471 199 492 235 471 271 429 271 408 235 Forrughi System poly 408 547 429 511 471 511 492 547 471 583 429 583 408 547 Stasi System poly 408 703 429 667 471 667 492 703 471 739 429 739 408 703 Tovar System poly 476 430 497 394 538 394 559 430 538 466 497 466 476 430 Bakhtiar System poly 476 508 497 472 538 472 559 508 538 544 497 544 476 508 Unn System poly 476 586 497 550 538 550 559 586 538 622 497 622 476 586 Geaxi System poly 476 819 497 783 538 783 559 819 538 855 497 855 476 819 Stavrou System desc none Anaximander is an inhabited planet in the Anaiansi System, known mostly for the University of Anaximander found in orbit and its founder Ramirez al-Mualim, the creator of the first Postech spike drive. The planet has a slightly above average global temperature and is quite well developed, supporting a population of 765,000 comfortably. The higher than normal temperatures have resulted in large parts of the equatorial regions being covered in deserts, it is for this reason that much of the planet was used for the dumping ground of old ships pre-Scream. It was these wrecks that Ramirez al-Mualim played in as a child and was inspired by to go on and become the great astronautical engineer he was when he founded his university. | V atmosphere = Breathable mix | V temperature = Warm | V population = Hundreds of thousands of inhabitants | VI = Anaximander | VI image = | VI tech level = | VI atmosphere = Breathable mix | VI temperature = Warm | VI population = Hundreds of thousands of inhabitants | VII = Rucina | VII image = | VII tech level = | VII atmosphere = Airless / thin | VII temperature = Cold | VII population = Tens of thousands of inhabitants }} | V atmosphere = Breathable mix | V temperature = Warm | V population = Hundreds of thousands of inhabitants | VI = Anaximander | VI image = | VI tech level = | VI atmosphere = Breathable mix | VI temperature = Warm | VI population = Hundreds of thousands of inhabitants | VII = Rucina | VII image = | VII tech level = | VII atmosphere = Airless / thin | VII temperature = Cold | VII population = Tens of thousands of inhabitants }}